The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to a low friction tape head.
Business, science and entertainment applications depend upon computers to process and record data, often with large volumes of the data being stored or transferred to nonvolatile storage media, such as magnetic discs, magnetic tape cartridges, optical disk cartridges, floppy diskettes, or floptical diskettes. Typically, magnetic tape is the most economical and convenient means of storing or archiving the data. Storage technology is continually pushed to increase storage capacity and storage reliability. Improvement in data storage densities in magnetic storage media, for example, has resulted from improved medium materials, improved magnetic read/write heads, improved error correction techniques and decreased areal bit sizes. The data capacity of half-inch magnetic tape, for example, is now measured in thousands of gigabytes on 2000 or more data tracks.
An important and continuing goal in the data storage industry is that of increasing the density of data stored on a medium. For tape storage systems, that goal has led to increasing the track density on recording tape, and decreasing the thickness of the magnetic tape medium. However, the development of higher performance tape drive systems has created various problems in the design of a tape head assembly for use in such systems.
For example, in the quest to develop tape media, the tape media having a thinner magnetic coating, the tape media has become smoother. However, smoother tape media has resulted in higher levels of static and running friction on the head. To exemplify, consider that in a tape drive system, a magnetic tape is moved over the surface of the tape head at high speed. If the tape is rough, this movement generally entrains a film of air between the head and tape. However, smoother tape media does not entrain as much air, resulting in more intimate contact between head and tape thereby increasing running friction.
Static friction, also known as “stiction,” at the head-tape interface of a tape drive can be a significant issue. The stiction forces for smooth tapes can be so high that a drive cannot cause the tape medium to come free from the head. If excessive force is used to move the tape, the tape may become damaged or even break.
Solutions for the friction problem, such as, head patterning have been proposed, but such solutions add cost to existing tape drives.